


Angels on a Hill

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Mag7 Week (2017) [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Mag7 Week Day 4 Prompt: Celebration ll Outside POVSummary:  It has been one year since the battle of Rose Creek and the townsfolk decide it's time for a celebration.





	Angels on a Hill

           It had been one year since the liberation of Rose Creek and it was decided a celebration was in order. 

           The town had thrived since then.  They had rebuilt, stronger and wiser for it. Their farms had prospered.  Some of Bogue’s minors had decided to stay, building their own homes and sending for their sweethearts so far away.  It was their own little slice of heaven in the wild landscape which they had fought for, spilled blood for, and made their own.

           It started in the morning.  Everyone gathered in the church.  All were quiet and respectful as the preacher spoke of the ones they lost.  Some of the women cried and held their children a little tighter as he spoke. The men bowed their heads, saying a prayer for the friends they lost.  Emma Cullen did neither.  She sat in the back of the church, head up and eyes forward, not looking at what was ahead of her.  Nobody sat next to her and many suspected she wanted it that way.  

           The preacher ended his speech on a hopeful note, reminding them of how they survived, and to never forget the Lord’s mercy. All bowed their heads in prayer one last time, before leaving the church two by two.

           Once they found the sun again, it was as if a veil had lifted.  Tables were set up in the streets, and people went to their wagons carrying plates of food for all attended.  As they ate and talked the mood lifted and soon laughter began to fill the air. Even Mrs. Cullen joined in.  

           She didn’t smile as widely as some of the others, her talk was not as jovial, but she stayed all the same.

           Those who came to the town after the battle for Rose Creek noted her distance from the other townsfolk.  Everyone treated her with the upmost respect.  They always referred to her as Mrs. Cullen or ma’am, and there was a reverence in their eyes, but she was not one of them.  

           The only one who seemed to approach her as an equal was Teddy Q., but even still it was a knight next to a queen.  There was always an understanding, but still and undeniable separation in some light.  Some in the town had hoped she would marry the man, settle down, and be the Emma they knew before Bogue had ever set eyes on their valley, but it was not meant to be.  Teddy seemed to understand this, but kept her company anyway.

           She watched from the sidelines as the day went on. Music started to play and everyone took to the dance floor they had made up in the middle of the street.  All were smiles, and joy, and peace at it all. They continued on and on until the sun started to get low in the sky.  

           It was then Emma decided to make her exit. Teddy Q. watched her go, but did not follow.  He knew where she was going, and knew she was best left alone.

           She wandered until the music and laughter faded into muffled noises.  She walked past the church and to the graveyard behind.

           It was much larger than it had been when she first came to Rose Creek, but she had no problem finding the grave she was looking for.  She knelt beside it looking at the name engraved on the cross as if staring long enough would bring the person back to the land of the living.  She knew he wouldn’t.  Mathew was dead.  He had been dead well over a year.

           She didn’t cry.  She had spent her tears.  She had given him peace, and prayed the Lord had mercy on her soul.  Her own peace was still a long way off, but it would come, eventually.

           The sun was almost gone and Emma felt it was time to leave.  The music had faded away completely.  The only sounds were that of light chatter as horse and wagons started to pull away. She stood up and lightly dusted herself off, when something in the distance caught her eye.

           Up on a hill overlooking the town were four wooden crosses.  None of the townsfolk had been up there since they buried the men. It seemed somehow wrong, like treading Holy ground.

           Three figures stood at the graves.  Even the fading light Emma would know them anywhere.

           Red Harvest stood looking over the town, just as tall as strong as she remembered.

           Vasquez stood beside him with a flask in hand as he looked down at the crosses in front of him.  He took a shot for himself and then poured one out for each of the men, going down the line until he reached Sam.  

           Sam was looking at the town the same as Red Harvest before noticing Vasquez.  The outlaw offered him a drink, which Sam took gratefully before handing it back.

           Their voices floated down the hill, but not enough for her to hear what they were saying.

           She wanted to call out to them, to greet them, to thank them, but she held back.  

           They were not there to be greeted as heroes.  They did not belong in the town they had helped to save.  But they could be with their own.

           She turned away from the hill and walked back to town, with only the light of dusk guiding her way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.
> 
> Be warned, I kind of rushed this one, so please have mercy.


End file.
